Transporters
by Orenji 2.0
Summary: I'm a transporter of goods. You're a transporter of death and destruction. But you're still a transporter. Transporters take care of each other. Now stop fighting me and let me take care of you, you bullheaded moron!


**Orenji**: Not mine. I think I was the first one to come up with the pairing though. I'm quite proud of that. Yes. I'm _that_ Orange person.

Guess who's back in Fanfiction town?

**Pairing:** RavenxMoonbay.

**Time Period:** After Guardian Force.

Don't like? Don't read. Don't complain.

* * *

What could she say? She wasn't one of those people who could stay in one place for a long time. The call of the open road and seeing new places and things; they all appealed to her. It was the reason she was a transporter in the first place.

Everyone had either settled or disappeared. Those disappearing, having been Irvine. She had intended to be the one to leave first, but he beat her to it. As was proof of his empty room and the note on the steering wheel of her Gustav.

" _He who fights and runs away – Irvine. " _

She had shaken her head at the note and placed it in her overhead compartment. Bunches of other notes left by Irvine were growing in collection up there. Along with maps and lists, directions, orders and inventory lists.

Van and Fiona now had time for their own relationship, now that all the Organoid-Ancient Zoidian mess was over with. As much as Moonbay liked the two kids, she did not want to be their third wheel. Plus all their romance was making her realize how lonely she was.

She had places to be, things to deliver and such. It was the job of a transporter. This was what she did. People were depending on her, and since her involvement with the prevention of the Return of the Zoidian Race, business was booming. They would miss her, but if they needed her, Van knew how to find her.

Hopping over the side, and silently starting the engine of her Gustav, Moonbay carefully backed out of the garage. It took minutes, when she could have just gunned it and jetted right out. That would attract entirely too much attention though. Van would cling and beg, and whine and make Fiona join in. And if that Karl Shubaltz asked her to stay, she wouldn't be able to say no.

_Damn if I couldn't stay on a army base if I got to come home to him every night. No. Bad Moonbay. You're not supposed to think about a military man like that. Bad Moonbay! _

Sighing, her eyes turned to the night sky finally above her head. This was what she missed, but she didn't have time to sit and enjoy it now. No, she was still very much within glomping range. Any minute now, Van could come tearing through the garage and cling to her and her Gustav until she promised to come back in. So she could stay around and keep him and Fiona company; while they flirted. And blushed. And mixed signals. And had shy dates.

" I've got to get the hell out of here. " Climbing up on top of the head, her finger pressed the button to close the garage for the last time; chunking the remote inside afterwards. Now she really had to move. Hence, her backing up continued, until she deemed she was far enough away that she could gun it without making too much noise.

At last, she was free! The top was let up, and Moonbay allowed the Gustav to coast along the ground at it's cruising speed. Both feet up on the wheel, she laid back to indulge. There was nothing but open space in front of her. She could relax; maybe even set the controls to avoid obstacles or stop and take a nap. It was difficult to get used to sleeping in a military base when you were such a free spirit; used to coming and going as you pleased. And those alarms, false or not, they had to GO.

The sky was clear of clouds, so she had no worry of rain. It was extremely late at night, the sun wouldn't be up for hours. The transporter hadn't gotten the chance to sleep yet, having had to leave so quickly after everyone was sleeping themselves. A quick snooze wouldn't hurt. After all, she was Moonbay, Transporter. This was what she did.

So hence, the transporter slept. An hour or so went by without much notice. Moonbay slept peacefully without interruption. It was some of the best sleep she had gotten in the past few weeks. All that stress could get to a person. Always having to be ready for an attack. No, she was much more suited to looking out for herself and her ZOID. A lot less excitement, but a lot less to lose.

_**Thump! **_

" Oof! Oh what the hell? What'd I run into this time? " Honestly, what did tonight have against her getting in a good night's sleep? " Of all the nights to crash into something, I swear the next time I make a quick exit, I'm taking my ass to sleep first. This is annoying. Aaahh! "

The object of her scream, had been the half-buried, half-melted purple and black mess sticking halfway out of the sand. Cautiously, her form advanced towards the cracked and slightly ajar visor. There were splashes of red against the top and front of it. Her body tensed, she didn't know what she would find. But someone could be in there dying. And if not, somebody's family was worried to dea-er-sick over this person.

If it were Van or Irvine, even Thomas, not knowing would be worse than finding out. At least if she knew, she could mourn properly, then move on. But if she didn't know, there would always be that chance they might come back. Before you knew it, you were a ghost forever haunting some place's halls waiting for your loved one to return.

" Somebody's child is in there, " If she didn't think about it, it wouldn't bother her so much. Her hands met with the sand covered glass in preparation. " Somebody's lover is in there. Maybe someone's father, someone's parent. "

Her hands shoved forcefully at the protective covering. Her eyes shut tightly for fear of what she was expecting to see. Moonbay had never seen a dead body before. " This could be somebody's brother or sister...Somebody's best friend..." Her eyes opened finally.

" Or somebody's KILLER OH MY GOD! "

Backwards her body fell and scrambled in the direction of. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was greeted with. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with the fear still coursing through her veins. The muscle in her chest was pounding wildly, as if it wanted to escape before she did. Eyes wide with disbelief, both of her hands came up to clamp over her mouth. If she screamed, she could wake him or Sleepers up.

" No...it...it can't be. " She had to have been just so afraid, her mind scared herself. Nodding to this, Moonbay stood and inched over to the cockpit. Her head slumped in resignation. He was who she thought he was. Complete with the black hair and the pale face. His red mark was hidden by darker, more telling red marks. The blood on the visor had been his. There were traces of blood on his mouth and the front of his battle suit. A piece of shrapnel jabbing into his forearm released more red liquid.

_Not my problem. He is NOT my problem. I have to just leave him here before he wakes up and decides to kill me. _Moonbay had every intention of following through with that thought. But as she turned away to make a hasty retreat, her own words came back to haunt her.

_Wake up and kill you? He can't even wake up and help himself. What was all that you were saying before? Somebody's brother or sister, somebody's parent, somebody's lover, somebody's best friend. He has done terrible things, but he is still human. How would you feel if that was Van, Irvine or Thomas? How do you think they would feel if that was you? And someone else just...left you there? _

Violently, Moonbay shoved the voice away and hopped into the cockpit of her Gustav, both hands firmly on the wheel. **That's different! We've never killed anyone. **

_And why do you think he acts like that anyway? You're certainly not giving him a reason to not kill you. If you were in his position and you knew that you had the chance to help yourself and you didn't because you thought you were better than yourself, you'd be pissed at yourself, wouldn't you? _

**How can I be? I don't even know what the hell you just said.**

_Go. Help. Him. Just...help him. Maybe if he knew someone cared, if he actually had someone to worry about him, not to mention someone that could handle him, he might not be such a bad guy. He and Van are kind of alike, and that boy's scared to death of your wrath._

It was true, the thought made her smirk. He could stand up to the Deathsaurer, the Death Stinger, Hiltz, Prozen and Raven all at once. But if he knew she was on the war path, Van could NOT be found.

She sighed. Well, if she truly thought about it, she knew the inner voice was right. All that stuff she had been saying to herself to prepare for what she thought would be a body still applied. After her sigh, she whined and beat on the wheel. Why did she always have to be right? A huff, and she vaulted back over the side of her cockpit.

" I can't believe I'm about to go help the Dark One out because my voices told me to..." Even as she removed her utility knife from her boot and began to cut away his fastenings, Moonbay kept her mind on task. The first thing she needed to do was get him free of all the belts and wires he was trapped in. Next was cutting down or bending that shrapnel in his arm so she could get him out. Removing it was out of the question until she could effectively bind it. All this work for someone she was positive wouldn't do the same for her.

Nevertheless, she had set herself to a task. And the voice had a point. Maybe if somebody along the line had taken the initiative to care about Raven or teach him compassion, he might not be like this. She could be compassionate if she tried. Plus, no matter what, Raven was the Dark One. But he was also somebody's child.

" Somebody's...biiiiig...heavy child...Damn but he weighs a ton. " She couldn't lift him all the way, so he feet drug against the ground. " Ugh...Well...come on Dark One. Time to bring you into the light..."

But a hissing noise halting her advance. Metallic clanking sounded as it moved towards her. Blue eyes narrowed at her and the head they were based in was lowered to in threat. Moonbay twitched in annoyance as it blocked her way.

Her arm was around Raven's middle to keep him upright, while her other hand had sling his left arm over her shoulders. The arm she had placed around him tightened its grip. " Look..._thing_..." She continued to speak as she forged her way to the Gustav. " Ordinarily, I'd be frightened of you. Sure, I'd put your master down and run away, " Now she was only a foot or so from it.

" But right now, he needs help. That is the problem. I'm going to give it to him. That is the solution. Now you, can either quit being a part of the fucking problem and be part of the solution. Or you could simply GET OUTTA MY WAY! " With her yell, she raised her foot to boot the organoid right in it's snarling face.

It yowled and fell to the side; mostly in shock that it had been hit. Moonbay took the time to move Raven to the back of her Gustav and get him secured for the ride. His breathing was shallow, but at least he was breathing. She needed to get him someplace to work on him and give him somewhere safe to rest.

Before Moonbay could take off however, there was something that had to be attended to first. The black organoid had recovered and was baring it's fangs at her on the very front of her Zoid. The lack of sleep had done it, she would claim later. Her uneasiness with the whole situation, the fact that a killer was in her backseat, and he could die at any time just got to her.

Shadow was about to lunge at her, his jaws opened and prepared, when Moonbay produced a large wrench to catch his teeth. He made a noise of surprise, but tried to bite around it. The transporter would have none of it; holding the thick metal in such a way the organoid had to follow or release the wrench to chance being hit again.

" Looka here creature. Get off my zoid. Get inside. Or I'm going to make you look like your big brother over there. Don't _test_ me thing. I will fight an organoid. "

Blue eyes regarded her. Raven was in a severe state. He did look better in her backseat than he did stuck in the zoid. Moonbay smirked, and shoved a bit harder. Shadow angled his head, and sparks erupted.

" You're injured too, aren't you? " That explained a lot. Shaking her head, the wrench was removed. " Get inside. "

Shadow didn't move.

Moonbay's eyes narrowed. " If I have to get out of this cockpit-GET IN THE TRUNK! "

Finally, Shadow roared and did as he was told. Moonbay's body slumped with a sigh. " Damn. All this work for free. " Her form turned to look back at the pale and twitching Raven, " You wake up and kill me, I'm going to be _so _mad at you. "


End file.
